


Marriage Proposal

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Ravus proposes to Loqi.





	Marriage Proposal

Ravus had decided five days ago that it was time. He'd bought the ring, got an Aranea pep talk, and Lunafreya had assured him it was a good idea. The ring was still in his pocket and he had yet to say a word about it to Loqi.

Ravus scowled down at the cake batter. 

This wasn't something he wanted to make a big thing out of. Or do publicly; hence why every suggestion of bringing Loqi out for dinner and asking there went ignored. This was something between himself and his lover. It did not require an audience. But every time he had a chance, the words refused to come out. 

It had taken him months to be able to reciprocate Loqi's declarations of love, and he still couldn't say it aloud often enough nearly three years later. He did not wish to wait so long to propose.

"Making cake?" 

The question was simple, and it startled him from his thoughts. He looked over to see Loqi standing in the doorway. 

"I was in the mood, and you know how I feel about store bought."

Loqi laughed and walked past him to go to the refrigerator. 

Ravus watched him open the door and look in, leaning over unnecessarily and undoubtedly on purpose. It gave him an excellent view of Loqi's rear, perfectly outlined by the snug jeans he had chosen to wear. 

"Where's the pie?" 

Heat rose to Ravus' cheeks and he turned his gaze back to the batter he was supposed to be mixing. 

"I... finished it last night," he admitted. 

An exaggerated gasp of his name preceded the sound of the refrigerator closing again. 

"You ate all of it? There was half the pie left the last time I saw it." 

"You have told me numerous times how much of a sweet tooth I have." 

"Still..." Loqi looped his arms around him and pressed against his back.

For a few long moments neither of them spoke. Ravus stopped mixing the batter, it was done anyway, and waited. Usually Loqi holding him in such a manner meant he was unhappy in some way. Or horny. He hadn't particularly seemed to be either, but it was always better to check and be sure. 

"Was there something you needed to discuss?" Ravus finally asked.

He could feel Loqi shake his head. 

"I just want to hold you." 

Ravus smiled and allowed the hug a few moments longer before turning and gently moving Loqi back. 

Now was the perfect time, and he wouldn't let himself back out again. 

"There is something I wish to speak with you about," he said. "I have been thinking a lot about our relationship, and... I still have difficulties conveying it as frequently or loudly as you, but I do truly love you. Nothing makes me happier than being with you, and I appreciate all of the patience you have had with me." 

Sometime while speaking, he had taken Loqi's hands in his own and was embarrassingly looking at those rather than Loqi's face. 

"I am well aware that I am not an easy person to be with, but..." 

Ravus knelt, and released Loqi's hands to pull the ring out of his pocket. He tried to ignore the pounding of his heart, the way his mouth felt dry and he knew Loqi could see how nervous he was. Looking up at Loqi's smiling face as he presented the ring didn't calm his nerves in the least. 

"I would appreciate it if you would consider spending the rest of your life together with me." 

That smile got brighter, if that was even possible, and Ravus smiled nervously in return. His piece was said. The only thing left was to await Loqi's answer. Which, being Loqi Tummelt, might take a few

There wasn't enough time for Ravus to respond to the sudden kiss before Loqi pulled back and spoke.

"Of course I'll marry you. There's no one else I'd rather be with."


End file.
